1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of performing a content sharing function with external electronic devices.
2. Related Art
As the functions of a mobile terminal, such as a notebook, a mobile phone, and a smart phone, are diversified, the mobile terminal is being implemented in the form of a multimedia player equipped with complex functions, such as taking a photograph or capturing a moving image, playing music or a moving image file, playing a game, and receiving broadcasting.
In order to support and enhance the functions of the mobile terminal, the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the mobile terminal may be taken into consideration. As a variety of terminals including a mobile terminal are recently providing complex and various functions, a menu structure becomes complicated. In particular, researches on a mobile terminal for supporting a content sharing function (as a representative example, an N screen function) with external electronic devices and the release of the mobile terminal for supporting the content sharing function are increasing rapidly.